


Birthday Sex

by raindropdroptop



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Birthday Sex, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk likes to party, I love klance, I tried ok, Keith is a stripper, Lance gets a lap dance, Lances birthday, M/M, Pidge is there for hunks support, Shiro is a bartender, first time smut, klance, stripper keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropdroptop/pseuds/raindropdroptop
Summary: I was listening to the song and I was like, ayee that's pretty good. Enjoy ;)





	

 

"Oh come on man! You're twenty-one today! We should totally hit the Strip tonight!"  
  
There it is. Hunks **POUTING** face. That disrespectful motherfucker. Hunk knew that he couldn't say no to that face.  
  
_whatever, it is my birthday. All we're gonna do is get some drinks, bother Shiro, and stuff some cash, that we should be using for rent, into some chicks panties._  
  
Lance nodded in approval which resulted in a bone crushing hug and Pidge throwing up a fist to the air.

* * *

  
Lance got ready to go, Hunk wanted to arrive at the club by 8:00. Lance wore a navy blue dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, tight washed out jeans with rips at the knees, and matching navy blue Vans.  
  
"Lance! Pidge! It's time to go!"

* * *

  
All three arrived around 8:03 pm, the Strip was loud and crowded. But Lance toke a step back when he realized there were mostly males on the poles.  
  
"Um...Hunk. Where are the chicks?"  
  
Hunk snorted, and Pidge decided to comment.  
  
"Hey, what does it matter? But the **Bi** in **Bi** rthday and let's get some drinks."

* * *

  
Shiro was Hunk's childhood friend and happened to be this joints bartender. Lance never drank before, but Shiro was supposedly the best in town.  
  
Hunk gleefully greeted Shiro, accompanied by Pidge and soon himself.   
  
"Yo Shiro! So what's the fuss? Why is this place so crowded? And I'll have a rum and coke."  
  
Hunk got a beer to keep it low and to try not to get drunk too quickly and Pidge without question was given a water. When they asked for something stronger Shiro got them a Sprite. This only angered the smol bean.  
  
***sigh*** "Yeah sorry that it's pretty filled up. My brother's in town tonight."  
  
  _brother? I didn't even know Shiro had a brother._  
  
"Oh so Kei-- I mean 'Cherry Popper' is in town?"  
  
Hunk and Shiro continued their conversation while Lance was more or less eavesdropping.

Once Pidge noticed his confusion they commented,  
  
"Keith is Shiro's younger brother, about your age, his stripper name is 'Cherry Popper'."  
  
_oh ok. Pidge kinda cleared that situati--_  
  
"Wait WHAT. Shiro's younger brother, that I never heard of, is a stripper?"  
  
Pidge nodded and Hunk continued.  
  
"Yep, the best! And I got you a lap dance with him for your birthday my buddy!"  
  
"Treat my brother kindly Lance."

* * *

  
The club lights dimed and the music came to a pause. The Dj came to the mic for an announcement.   
  
"Hey everybody! I hope you're having a good time! Cherry Popper is in the building and he's ready to give us a show! Also, let's wish a happy birthday to Lance McClain! He just turned twenty-one, he's getting a lap dance from the legend himself!"  
  
Lance turned into a deep crimson,  
  
_ahh I didn't know they were going to announce it in front of the whole club! I thought it'd be kept on the low?_

He turned his attention to Hunk, who declared one more shot before he practically dragged Lance to the glorious chair waiting for his ass.  
  
Lance got a couple high fives, whistles, everybody was cheering and clapping for him, wishing him a happy birthday, which was accompanied by some jealous bitches in the back booing him.  
  
Finally he sat down, Lance was honestly feeling pretty nervous. He has never received or given a lap dance, so he had no experience.  
  
_I really hope I don't cream my pants while I'm getting this danc-_  
  
     **oh my god.**  
  
Pale, glistening skin practically shined as the stage lights bounced upon it. His hair was pulled into a messy half-pony tail with bangs hung to the front of his face. You couldn't see much of his accessories, since he was wearing a black satin robe that covered most, expect his thigh high fish nets and diamond coated stilettos.  
  
Lance couldn't believe his eyes. Keith was beautiful, he swore he was drooling.  
  
_shit. He's getting closer..._  
  
They locked eyes, never breaking contact. Lance had puppy eyes for this boy, he was simply stunning, and he hasn't even stripped yet!  
  
Realizing he was staring too much, he decided to break the awkwardness by trying a cheesy pick up line.  
  
"Hey are you from Tennessee? Cause baby, you're the only 10 I see." ***wink***

The crowd laughed off his painful flirting remarks while the pretty boy stared at him even longer before commenting, 

"Sorry birthday boy, but I'm from Texas."

Some guys came up from behind Lance's back, gesturing him with small pats stating,

"You got em next time buddy." 

* * *

 

Keith positioned himself next to the pole and did a daring spin. 

"Are you ready Lance?" 

His voice wasn't deep yet it wasn't high pitched, his voice was soothing and made Lance hot and excited. Not eroticly  **yet** , but he was definitely mentally aroused. 

He nodded and he saw his dancer snicker in response. Then the music started playing.

_"its your birthday so I know you want to ride out..."_

_Oh my god. This was Jeremih's Birthday Sex. _

Keith's was on the floor, sitting on his knees. Once the first line was sung, he whipped his hair, messing up the pony tail a little bit. 

_"even if we only go to my house..."_

After "my house", he spread his legs right in front of Lance. Slightly revealing hits of red lace. 

_"sip mo-eezy as we sit upon my couch..."_

Lance was in awe, Keith was clearly a tease. He would pull and tug on the robe, but wouldn't reveal his full attire. 

_"feels good, but I know you want to cry out, you say you passion, I think you found it..."_

The dancer proceeded to do more hair flips soon the pony was gone and he was rubbing his hands all over himself. Thighs, hair, neck,  **everywhere.** Lance could feel himself burning up, and desperately tried to cover up his "problem" from below. 

_"get ready to action, don't be astounded. We switching positions, you feel surrounded. Tell me where you want your gift, girl."_

Slowly pulling himself off from the floor, Keith began crawling his way towards him. Locking eyes the entire time, when Keith was close enough, he notices Lance's slight discomfort below. He smirks. 

"What's wrong Birthday boy? You seem a little... uncomfortable." 

Keith squeezed Lance's upper thigh,  **hard.**

When he tried to cover himself up, remembering that there's an audience, Keith was quick to snap Lance's legs wide open and sit right on it. 

_"girl you know i-i-i, girl you know i-i-i I been feeling, wake up in the late night, been dreaming about your loving, girl..."_

This was when Keith removed the satin black robe, revealing red lingerie. His back was completely exposed. The whole outfit was made of lace, the only thing being protected from humanity was his member. The lingerie was extremely revealing and had a deep "V" in the front. Keith was gorgeous to Lance's eyes. He peeked behind to make eye contact with Lance and grinded down. The birthday boy realised a small moan and smirked at the action in response. 

_"Don't need candles and cake, just need your body to make..."_

"Yeah Lance! Get some!" 

Hunk was shouting, clearly drunk, his words slurred and walking a little wobbly. Pidge was at his side holding the big man up, kinda suffering, but reassured him with a thumbs up. 

_How many drink had that boy had?_

Suddenly, the view of Keiths back was gone and was replaced with his face. He was so close, he swore he forgot how to breathe properly.

"Only look at me." Keith  **growled.**

Was Keith actually jealous? Lance let out a airy laugh,

"Don't worry Cherry, you're the only cowboy I have eyes for." 

"Nice Lance!" 

Shiro was at the bar, cheering them on. Some laughs from the audience were heard, but Keith just frowned at his brother's direction, Shiro pretending not to notice him. 

_"birthday sex...birthday sex... oohoohoohoo..."_

Keith got himself off his lap, and slowly walked around the chair instead. Once he was to Lance's back, he slid a hand down his chest and whispered in his ear.

"This naughty cowboy needs a pretty horse to _ride_ on..."  

Shivers showered across the Cubans back. 

"Show this pretty horse what you got then." 

_ok that was lame but it doesn't matter...Keith was laughing!_

* * *

 

The song was over and "Cherry Poppers" bangs were stuck to his forehead. Lance asked for some water, in with someone kindly obliged to. 

"Here you go Cherry. You did great man, thank you for the dance." 

Keith was clearly surprised at the remark Lance had to offer, and quickly accepted. 

"T-thanks and no problem." He blushed it off. 

* * *

 

The lights got brighter when the Dj went to announce...

"Whoop! Let's here it for Cherry everybody! Now, it's time for the cherry knotting!" 

More claps and whistling. 

_cherry knotting? What does that even mea--_

His thoughts were cut short when Keith pulled him close and he notices a cherry inside his mouth. It looked delicious. 

Lance licked his lips. 

Keith pecked the Latinos lips and sat on his lap, facing his way. This time, he fully saturated himself into Lance's mouth. The cherry was twisting and turning. The birthday boy completely forgot about the others in the club, in fact, forgetting he was in the loud club in the front place. He was intoxicated with his lips, his body softly grinding against his, and those cute moans that would escape his lips from time to time. But soon enough, the stem was tied, and Keith pulled back from Lance. 

* * *

 

The air was cold. Shiro insisted in driving us home. After some talk, it was agreed Shiro would drive Pidge and a distorted Hunk, while Lance would drive in Hunk's car since he wasn't that wasted. It was around two in the morning and after the lap dance and kiss, he hasn't seen much of Keith after. 

_I really thought I was gonna to cream my pants back then...or at least have a boyfriend.._

Distracted by his thoughts, he heard a knock at the window. 

He rolled down his window, not recognizing the stranger. 

"Hey...can you give me a ride home?" 

Confused, the stranger realized his mistake and toke off his beanie to reveal his face better.

It was Keith. It seemed like he changed into regular emo-ish clothes. Which was unexpected yet weirdly cute. Black skinny jeans, a red jacket and a black shirt with large yellow letters that read, "Hamilton" (whatever that was) accompanied with the black beanie from earlier. 

"Uh Y-yeah. Hop on in my man." Lance was flustered. 

A devious smirk escaped from Keiths lips as he opened the driver's side of the door and climbed onto Lance's lap. 

Before the Cuban could say anything, or even process his thoughts, hungry lips crashed into his own. It was messy, had way too much salvia, and you could tell Lance had no experience. But it felt so right being held by him. 

The kiss continued for awhile before Keith stripped off his shirt, showing off a pale, hairless chest, practically covered in body glitter. 

"I want to do it with you Lance..." Keith kissed his neck, before harshly biting down on his collarbone. Making sure to leave a mark. 

_ouch._

He locked eyes once again, violet, big eyes scanned his whole body before licking his own lips. The tension was on. 

* * *

 

Lance nips and starts to trail kisses all over Keiths chest. Leaving no spot unloved. It's hot and slightly uncomfortable, the windows were fogged up and Keith's hands are buried in his hair. 

Their clothes were mostly stripped off, except for their pants due to the small space. 

"Lance...let's stop with the foreplay already and move on to something more exciting!" 

His voice sounded kinda annoyed. 

"Sorry babe, you're just so fucking perfect and your nipples are so pink and cute, I thought they would melt as soon as I licked them. I just got carried away." 

That made him blush, but he wasn't going to lose just because it was his birthday. Keith, wanting to get a move on, got a hold of Lance's jeans and started to unzip. 

"Uh-Keith? I-I just wanted to let you know..."

He pouted and waited for a response. 

".....this is my first time. And I don't want to hurt you. So if you dont want to be this it's fine--"

His words were cut short when a soft pair of lips meant his. The kiss was innocent and made his stomach turn. Keith gently caressed his cheek and with his other hand, messaged Lance's temple. 

_fuck...i really like Keith._

"It's okay Lance. I really like you, and I know you wouldn't hurt me so...I'm gonna start preparing myself okay?"

He nodded and Keith kissed his nose and began to pull his pants down. At that time, Lance pulled the car seat all the way down, so he was basically laying down. 

Keith grabbed his jacket, reaching to the left pocket. Which had a small casing of lube. 

Lance gave him a look that said, " _do you always carry that with you?"_

Keith responded by lightly punching his shoulder. 

* * *

 

Soft moans escaped his lips, a wet squinching sound was heard whilst he prepared himself. Lance felt bad because he knew nothing about sex, let alone gay sex, but he was quick to help out on Keith's buddy down below.

He grabbed Keith's cock, which was slicked by his own saliva. That was clearly a good move considering Keith starting rocking his hips, begging for more. He decided to pump faster, he didn't think he was mentally ready for the words and sounds coming out of Keith's mouth. 

"Papi...give it to me please. I'm so ready." 

**Snap.**

_there goes my spirit, lmao have fun in heaven fam._

Stripping off the rest of their clothing, he straddled himself onto Lance's hips, and proceeded to position himself on top of Lance.

Sliding down, slowly, afraid to hurt him, they managed to get his member fully inside. 

Loud moans escaped Keith's throat as he held on to the roof of the car. Lance waited for approval to start moving and once he got the "okay" he went big or went home. Lance snapped against Keith, at first, pulling the head out, then suddenly thrusting all the way inside his warm canvas, nearly grazing his prostate. 

Keith was a mess, drool, tongue hanging out, and saying a whole bunch of slurred and unkempt sentences.

Once hitting his sweet spot, Keith threw his head back in pleasure. 

"Yes! Fuck, Lance you're too good! Too good for me! There! Right there!" 

He was practically screaming in pleasure. Lance loved his face, but he felt an orgasm approaching. He squeezed hard onto Keith's thighs, making sure to leave bruises.

"You're such a fucking tease. Grinding your hips agaisnt me and kissing me like that. Your pussy was made just for me you slut."

_oops i think I went too far..._

"Um- I'm sorry I didn't mean--" Trying to resuscitate himself. But looking at Keith, he was even more erotic then ever. 

"Yes! I'm your slut! My hole was made just for you! I love you!"

 Lance groaned at the sudden confession and the fact that Keith's walls squeezed against him, accompanied by a tooth clanking kiss. Lance increased the pace miraculously, craving for realease. Keith was gasping for air, and whimpered against Lance's chest.

"Lance...go faster! I'm gonna cum--" 

Lance came right after, releasing his sperm deep into Keith's ass. The warm liquid filled him to the brim, and was  **pouring** once he pulled out. 

_straight outta a hentai._

Exhausted, they cuddled for a little bit. They were both breathing hard. And it wasn't until a few moments later that they realized their hands were intertwined. 

* * *

 

"Can I stay over your place tonight?"

By then, clothes were put back on and they were hitting the rode to Keith's apartment. 

_fuck. What the fuck was I thinking, i just meant this guy today! He probably thinks I'm a creep-- I mean we just BANGED in my best friends car but..._

A sigh was harshly distributed from Keith's throat. 

_oh no._

Lance held the steering wheel tighter, and braced for rejection...

"I thought you would never ask you idiot. Oh yeah! My ass is going to hurt for about two days, so I want coffee, pancakes, and painkillers in the morning." 

Lance stared before bursting out a laugh then apologizing. 

"Sudden attitude change huh cowboy?"

Keith turned his way and tried to wink.  **Tried.** It was just blinking, but Keith swore he was winking.

It was adorable. 

Once they arrived at his place, Keith unlocked his apartment door, before quickly giving his (hopefully soon) boyfriend a peck on the cheek. 

"Happy Birthday Lance." 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the outfit Keith was wearing: https://www.google.com/search?q=red+men+lingerie&client=ms-android-hms-tmobile-us&prmd=sivn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiksqPAhOrSAhVDJCYKHR9pAzgQ_AUIBygB#
> 
> I toke some ideas from this lap dance: https://youtu.be/xHjjE6WZTaE


End file.
